Inductive power coupling, as known in the art, allows energy to be transferred from a power supply to an electric load without connecting wires. A power supply is wired to a primary coil and an oscillating electric potential is applied across the primary coil, thereby inducing an oscillating magnetic field. The oscillating magnetic field may induce an oscillating electrical current in a secondary coil placed close to the primary coil. In this way, electrical energy may be transmitted from the primary coil to the secondary coil by electromagnetic induction without the two coils being conductively connected. When electrical energy is transferred from a primary coil to a secondary coil the coil pair are said to be inductively coupled. An electric load wired in series with such a secondary coil may draw energy from the power source wired to the primary coil when the secondary coil is inductively coupled thereto.
Induction type power outlets may be preferred to the more common conductive power sockets because they provide seamless power transmission and minimize the need for trailing wires.
Wireless power transfer, for example for charging of chargeable devices such as mobile phones, personal entertainment devices, laptop computers and the like, is known in the art. However, such wireless power transfer devices and their trailing power lines may themselves clutter a desktop of a user.
General background may also be found in the following patent application publications: US2010/0073177 Inductive power outlet locator; US2010/0072825 System and method for controlling power transfer across an inductive power coupling; US2010/007021 Efficiency monitor for inductive power transmission; US2009/0257259 Bridge synchronous rectifier; US2010/025940 System and method for inductive power provision over an extended surface; US2010/0257382 Inductive receivers for electrical devices; US2010/0253282 Chargeable inductive power outlet; US2010/0244584 Inductive power providing system having moving outlets; US2010/0219698 Centrally controlled inductive power transmission platform; US2010/0219697 Adjustable inductive power transmission platform; US2010/0219693 System for inductive power provision in wet environments; US2010/0219183 System for inductive power provision within a bounding surface; US2010/0194336 Inductively chargeable audio devices; US2010/0181841 Pinless power coupling; and US2010/0066176 Non-resonant inductive power transmission system and method.